lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tectonic Wave
History Origin Tectonic Wave was originally birthed through a Mentis experiment called the Amalgam Project. His original name, as designated by the scientists, was Terrus Duos and he was the 1st creation of the project's Beta Series. In 19,961 BC he was created with the intention of combining the best traits of the two Rohaz species; the Robur and the Mentis. He was originally grown and kept in an induced coma while he underwent accelerated growth ( this accelerated growth was much more controlled, however, in comparison to the growth that was induced within Tectonic Wave's counterpart; Tectonic Terror ) in order to reach his full maturity as quickly as possible, but his growth was cut short in 19,942 BC when the surface of Mars was attacked by invading Robur forces. Before the research facility and all of its assets were lost the scientists and workers evacuated all personnel and test subjects. Tectonic Wave was placed in cryo-sleep and was moved to the orbital research station above Earth. Tectonic Wave, as well as the other test subjects, remained in cryo-sleep and underwent further study until 17,199 BC when nearly the entire Rohaz species was wiped out with the launch of the Menton Superweapon. The facility then went into complete lock-down with all scientists, workers, and subjects being kept in cryo-sleep. Tectonic remained in this state until 1109 AD, when a large space projectile destroyed the station. Note: At this point, Tectonic Wave has '''black hair' as he has not yet reached full maturity in the Rohaz growth cycle.'' Awakening When the station was impacted by the projectile, all except four of the inhabitants in the station died in its ensuing destruction. The survivors of the impact, Tectonic Wave, Steel Talon, Storm Flare, and Kinetic Flare, were in cryo-sleep in an area of the station that wasn't directly impacted and they began falling into Earth's atmosphere. During re-entry their cryo-pods separated and all landed in different places scattered across Earth's surface. Tectonic Wave crashed near the peak of Mt. Fuji. His pod kept him in cryo-sleep until 1194 AD when a lightning strike shorted the pods safety systems and awoke Tectonic. Climbing out of his pod into the icy environment of Mt. Fuji's peak, Tectonic Wave only had knowledge of his name. After wandering down the side of the mountain Tectonic encountered a group of bandits who thought he had money because of his cryo-sleep jumpsuit. The bandits couldn't even injure Tec as he quickly dispatched them with his immense strength and regeneration abilities. Faceless Tectonic Wave wandered Japan for years taking mercenary jobs for money, until 1205 AD when he was hired to assassinate the lord of a prominent samurai clan in the area. Tec journeyed to the home of the clan and fought his way through samurai until he reached the leader of the clan, Kuroda Takumi. Tectonic quickly striked down Takumi, but as the leader was on his knees awaiting the final strike Takumi looked up and commented on Tec's eyes. Tec thought he was remarking about his lack of pupils, but Takumi said that he could see the loneliness in his eyes, and he was right. Tectonic was alone as he was the only one of his kind he knew of. Before Tec killed him Takumi requested that Tec promise to lead the clan after his death, Tec agreed and immediately killed the leader with a blade through his heart. In the coming years Tec would serve the clan as its leader, he grew popular in the area and became known as the Lord of Lighting ( english translation ), because of his ability to emmit electricity from his body. Tectonic also fell in love with a maiden from the nearby village about a two days travel away. Tectonic no longer felt alone as he actually had a family in the form of his clan, but all that went away in one fell swoop. In 1215 AD when Tec was in the middle of his journey to the village to visit the maiden, a boy came running through the woods screaming for help. The boy said that he had gotten lost when he ran out of his village. Tec asked him the name of village and knew where the boy had come from. Tec didn't think that an extra day or two on his journey would be a big deal and escorted the boy back to his village. After spending the night in the home of the boy's thankful parents Tec continued his journey to the village of his maiden, but when Tec arrived a day later something terrible had happened. The entire village had been burned to the ground, Tec searched for his love but found no sign of her. Tectonic questioned one the survivors and learned that a massive band of bandits had pillaged and destroyed the village a day earlier, and that they were on their way north as they spoke. North was the direction of Tec's clan, and he realized that he hadn't passed the bandits on his journey because he took a different path after helping the young boy lost in the woods. Tectonic charged north with super-speed** and reached his clan in less than an hour, but he was too late. The massive band had overwhelmed his clan were piling the bodies of his comrades preparing to burn down the entire fortress. In a fit of rage Tec slaughtered every last member of the bandit band, but it was all for naught as Tec had lost his family. Tectonic vowed that he would wander the Earth, faceless, until a date when he felt that he had redeemed himself for failing his clan and his love. Donning his mask, Tectonic left Japan with only his katanas and the clothes on his back. ** : Tectonic Wave did not usually use his powers as he preferred doing things like a human would. Brother Tectonic Wave had journeyed across most of asia and spent many years wandering the tundras of Russia, and also spent many years journeying across Africa. In 1467 AD Tectonic Wave had found his way to london. After inquiring a guard about any work that could use his "expertise", the guard mentioned a high bounty on an inner city brawler that went by the name Steel Talon. The guard warned Tec that he should only take the job if he had a death-wish as anyone who had challenged the brawler met an early demise. Tec told the guard that from where he came from people said the same thing about Tectonic Wave. Tectonic traveled to inner-London, after asking around he found the location of Steel Talon's hideout. Tectonic declared that he had come to take the bounty on Steel Talon's head and Steel Talon happily stepped forward, confident in his ability to defeat Tec. Tec believed that Steel talon was just another fighter and that he would be easy to take down, but as soon as they engaged in combat Tec found out differently. Both him and Steel moved with remarkable speed and strength, and any wound that was inflicted upon them during the fight healed almost instantly. Both of them realized that they had finally discovered somebody like themselves. Inquiring that they were related somehow they stopped fighting. Over the following nights they shared stories and became best friends, then they investigated the "coded" tattoos that they both had imprinted upon their backs. Tec's translated into "Beta 1" while Steel's translated into "Beta 3". From this they inferred that there must be a "Beta 2" out there with the same capabilities that they both possessed. , Storm Flare, Tectonic Wave]] Trio Tectonic returned to his journey, this time partnered with his new-found brother Steel Talon. They journeyed across Europe and Asia challenging many "Legendary" fighters, only to be disappointed when they learned they were just another human incapable of challenging them in a fight. The duo eventually traveled to China where they continued challenging renowned fighters in the areas they came across. They continued fighting people who were no match for them until 1470. An angry fighter who Steel and Tec had embarrassed during a fight in a public area had spent a large some of money to hire an assassin who had never failed a contract. The assassin sneaked up on Tec and Steel while they were sleeping one night and proceeded to plunge her blade directly into Steel's heart. Steel Talon, to the assassin's suprise, immediately woke up and grabbed the blade. She was bewildered as to why Steel was looking at her with a smile on his face until she looked to her left. Tectonic was up and had his blade at the ready. With lightning speed, Tec decapitated the assassin in one quick swipe. Tec and Steel believed the problem be dealt with until suddenly the head dissolved in mid air almost instantly rejoining with the assassin's neck. Tec and Steel were stunned for a moment and the assassin unleashed a furious kick that sent Tec flying through the wall behind him. Steel shattered the blade that the assassin held in his chest and unleashed a punch to the assassin's face that sent her reeling back. Just when Steel was about to let loose another punch, Tec yelled for Steel to stop. Steel then realized who this was and immediately tore off his shirt showing the assassin his back. The assassin saw the tattoo on Steel's back and immediately knew that she was looking at someone who was like her. She showed them the tattoo on her back which, as Steel and Tec expected, translated into "Beta 2". They learned that her name was Storm Flare and after talking for days, she joined their group. Ever since the three of them reunited in 1470 they stuck to together going on many adventures as a team. In the 20th century the trio even became the world's first superheroes fighting crime across the world. In 2089 AD they traveled to the planet Demith and decided to take an extended vacation as they decided that human affairs should best be left to humans. They lived peacefully until a new war came to their front door, a war being led by someone who was arguably not human. while Storm Flare gets impaled by ice shards from XtremEvan as she moves in to help Tec.]] The Battle of Demith On the day of November 8th, 2153 AD, 0430 hours Demith Global Time; the Epsilon battlecruiser Sunhawk, along with multiple escort ships, warped into high orbit over Demith and deployed thousands of ground soldiers. The planet was under siege, and the new Demith Defense Force requested the aid of the superpowered trio to aid them. Tectonic Wave and his brethren Steel Talon and Storm Flare had no desire to live under the rule of someone who would go as far as destroying a whole planet and everyone on it. Agreeing to help the DDF stop the Epsilon's attack, they agreed to be part of a strike team that was to invade the Epsilon's flagship Sunhawk. The trio along with the aid of a few other superhumans took a small stealth ship up to the hull of the sunhawk and secretly cut their way in. The group split into two sub-teams, with Tec leading the majority of the force, including Storm, through the ship to destroy the reactor core while Steel and another superhuman named Catherine Lena went to take control of the ship's command center. The strikeforce had an easy time making its way through the hallways, dispatching multiple Epsilon guards along the way. Their easy run came to an end when Tectonic's team encountered the Osykan; Evanata. Evanata used his fire powers with startling efficiancy, effectively holding off the group from advancing further towards the reactor core. When back-up came in the form of Steel's team, Tectonic and Storm Flare moved on further towards the reactor core while the remaining heroes fended off Evanata. Tec and Storm quickly reached the reactor core, but they were met with another suprise, Emperor XtremEvan himself. XtremEvan used extremely powerful Ice abilities to hold off Tec and Storm, but they were fighting as hard as they could and were giving the Icy Osykan a run for his money. Tec thought that they were about to overtake XtremEvan when something he didn't expect occured. Intense pain shot through Tec's body and he collapsed onto his knees. Tec could feel his muscles binding and increasing in density as electricity arced from his body with startling ferocity. To XtremEvan's and Storm's suprise, Tectonic's hair suddenly lost all pigment and became a snowy white color. Tec didn't realize it, but he was going through the sub-evolution that marked the beginning of his final stage of Rohaz growth. Though he was suprised, XtremEvan used this opening to freeze Tectonic in block of ice. Tectonic remained frozen for a few minutes until the excrutiating pain he was under suddenly stopped. Observing his surroundings, Tec noticed that XtremEvan was paying no attention to him as he continued to battle Storm Flare. After Tec's transformation had completed he realized that his strength had multiplied to a great degree. Easily breaking from his icy bonds, Tec moved towards the reactor core with XtremEvan unaware that he had escaped his ice block. As Tec stood before the reactor core he charged an immense amount of electricity through the blades of his katanas. Cutting and stabbing into the reactor multiple times, it suddenly exploded blowing Tec to pieces and sucking Storm Flare and XtremEvan out of the ship through a hole the explosion had torn in the ship's hull. Tec's body regnerated after his pieces had been sucked into the vacuum of space, and he noticed the unconscious body of his sister. Using electricity to carry himself through space Tec grabbed onto Storm and carried them closer to the planet using his electricity. After going through re-entry they crashed into the ground beneath the Sunhawk that was currenlty plummeting towards the planet. Quickly recovering from passing through the planet's atmosphere and the fall, Tec used his leg strength to run at super-speed carrying Storm north, away from where the Sunhawk was soon to crash. When Tec saw that he wasn't running nearly fast enough to escape the Sunhawk's blast radius he summoned his lighting powers and started to "ride the lightning". As they narrowly escaped the Sunhawk's blast radius it crashed into the ground unleashing the largest explosion ever witnessed by humankind. Afterwards... Tectonic Wave and Storm Flare returned to Demith's capital city Nebelous as their home had been destroyed in the explosion unleashed by the Sunhawk's crash. They were supplied with a high-class apartment in downtown Nebelous by Kane as part of his thanks for aiding in the Battle of Demith. Over the next year Tec continued to search the region of the Sunhawk's explosion and the surrounding areas for any sign of their brother, Steel Talon. Storm told Tec that Steel had likely died in the anti-matter explosion of the Sunahawk's core, but Tec refused to believe that his brother could have been killed. In July of 2154 Tec and Storm moved from Nebelous to a bunker they had refurbished in the Giamo Forest south of the Sunhawk's blast zone, they had grown uncomfortable living around the many humans who lived the Demith capital and decided that the isolation of the forest was much more suited to their taste. Taken On March 16th, 2155 one of Tec's worst fears came to pass. He and Storm were in their bunker going over messages they had received from the Demith capital. They often received requests from the DDF and the newly created Omega Force asking for their assistance on various matters dealing with the Epsilon in the aftermath of the Battle of Demith. Storm and Tec almost always turned down these requests, but they continued to come regardless. They were discussing a request to aid in the cutting off of an Epsilon supply line between the Epsilon capital planet of Venglar and the planet closest to Demith, Belzeski. Tec believed it wasn't worth there effort to aid them in their human war, but Storm was pushing Tec towards aiding the DDF as the war would have a direct impact on the way they lived. Just as Tec was in the middle of another objection the door to their bunker exploded off its hinges and flew into Tec, smashing him into a wall. The door had wedged itself into the wall with Tec behind it and gave him a moment of trouble as he pushed it off. Tearing himself free, Tec only had time to see three men ,wearing Epsilon battle armor, loading Storm Flare onto a small stealth ship. They had bound her in some strange binds that she was unable to escape from, even as she struggled with all of her might. Tec charged forward, but just as he reached the ship one of the men who was boarding unleashed a kick square into the center of Tec's face. The kick unleashed upon Tec's face carried superhuman strength behind it and Tec was unprepared. Tec was sent flying backwards and before he could get up the ship had launched away at super-sonic speed was already high in the sky. Tec had once again lost his only family. Alone Once More In the years after Storm Flare's kidnapping Tectonic Wave continued living alone in his bunker in the Giamo Forest. But, he would often oblige to requests made by the Demith Defense Force for his aid as he wanted to take part in the war against the people who had kidnapped his sister. In 2158 when Tectonic, to his horror, learned that Storm Flare was the new Empress of the Epsilon Empire he attempted to rescue her in a 1-man strike on the Arkives Tower in the Epsilon capital of Arktavia, but was thwarted by superhumans under the command of XtremEvan and also learned that Storm Flare had somehow become a complete Epsilon loyalist. Tectonic barely escaped from his foolish rescue attempt with his life, and though he believed that there was no way that Storm would betray him in such a way he decided it would be foolish to attempt a suicide rescue on someone who didn't even want to be saved. Tectonic continued to search for his lost brother in between missions, he had long-ago come to the conclusion that Steel Talon must have been captured by the Epsilon at some point while they were separated on the Sunhawk during the Battle of Demith. Tectonic investigated through contacts he had developed within the Epsilon empire, and one day his efforts finally paid off. The Lab In 2167 one of Tec's contacts in the Epsilon told him about rumors that the head Epsilon scientist, Dr. Sandifer, was running some sort of facility for the purpose of indoctrinating Demithian superhumans. Tec knew that if Steel had been captured that was the exact type of place he would be found in. Though the contact told Tec about the facility, he had no idea what the facility's name or location was. Over the next year Tec conducted an investigation. After many questionable acts during his investigation, Tectonic finally learned the name of a high-ranking Epsilon officer who likely knew the name and location of the facility being used to indoctrinate superhumans. The officer was well protected in the Epsilon military so Tec had to find a way to force him out. Tectonic gathered information on the officer and learned that he had a family on Planet Taue. Tectonic was willing to do anything to save his brother, so he kidnapped the family and sent an encrypted message to the officer saying that if he told anyone about what had happened he would kill his family. The message also contained a secret meeting location at a bunker on the icy planet, Ion. Once the officer had arrived, Tec sent a small ship containing the officer's family back to Taue. Tec had given up his leeway when he sent the family back to Taue before questioning the officer, but Tec preferred to do things the hardway with people in the Epsilon. Using his strength and electrical powers to beat and torture the officer, Tec finally got the officer to tell him that the facility was located at a secret set of coordinates in the Sandifer Desert on planet Taue. Once Tec had gotten the coordinates, the officer asked if Tec was done. Tec replied with "Just about" and with a flick of his wrist snapped the officer's neck. In order to make sure there were no witnesses to report back to the Epsilon, Tec then sent out a radio frequency to the ship he had sent the officer's family away on. The ship exploded just as it left Taue's gravitational pull, killing the whole family onboard, but Tec didn't care as he was more worried about getting his brother back. On April 7th, 2168, Tectonic found the entrance to the facility in the Sandifer Desert. The entrance was disguised as a small door to a bunker, but after tearing off the door Tec found a sprawling complex behind it. After fighting his way past guards and Demithian superhumans who had gone insane from Sandifer's experiments, Tec found his brother hooked up to a machine named the "Paragon System". When Tec took his brother off the machine Steel seemed to have taken on some kind of strange "superhero" persona. Calling himself "Paragon Protector X", Steel Talon helped Tec fight their way out of the facility to the stealth ship Tec had flown to Taue. Tectonic was overjoyed to have his brother back, but was worried about Steel's mental condition and was wary of the strange powers Steel had gained in the form of spikes that Steel could force out of his body. Current Times Steel Talon and Tectonic Wave are currently working with the Demith Dominion to plan an assault on Epsilon's Arkives Tower. The brothers' only motive for taking part in the war is that their sister, Storm Flare, is currently under some sort of mind control and serves the emperor unquestioningly. They know that she is in a precarious situation, and both Steel and Tectonic will do whatever it takes to rescue her from the clutches of Emperor XtremEvan. The duo regularly go on missions with DDF forces and Omega Squads against the Epsilon Empire. Steel is still a capable fighter and is functional enough to live alone with Tec. Tectonic is trying to help Steel Talon recover from the effects the Paragon System had on his mind, but Steel is incredibly fargone. Tectonic is also looking to help Steel get the revenge he deserves on the Epsilon's psychotic scientist, Dr. Sandifer, who ran experiments on Steel Talon for past 15 years. Personality Tectonic Wave is a very straight forward person who looks at things with a rather serious demeanor. Though he can seem kind of cold he is actually rather friendly, he seems so serious because he knows the risks being easygoing can have. When on a mission Tec is always looking forward towards the objective, though he will occasionally throw out a snarky comment or two about a particularly hairy situation he and his comrades might be in. Tec is most comfortable around his siblings, Steel Talon and Storm Flare. Tec is incredibly attached to his siblings and feels genuine fear when he thinks one of them may be in true danger. Before the encounter on the Sunhawk, Tectonic was much more easygoing as he believed he and his siblings ran little risk of endangerement. That changed once both of his siblings ended up in Epsilon clutches. Powers & Abilities Tectonic Wave possesses number of superhuman abilities due to his possession of both Rohaz Robur and Rohaz Mentis genetic traits. Superhuman Strength & Durability Tectonic Wave, like Steel Talon and Storm Flare, possesses multiple powers and capabilities. His first ability is his super strength and durability. Because the Mentis scientists of the Amalgam Project accelerated Tectonic Wave's growth while he was in the Mars Research Facility, he is technically the oldest of his brethren. As the trio continues to age, their strength continues to increase. Tectonic has passed into the final stage of Rohaz growth and as such has the highest magnitude of strength of all of the Amalgam trio. When pushing himself to the limit, Tectonic Wave can press about 6,000 tons with his arms and 8,000 tons with his legs when pushing himself to his maximum. This magnitude of strength allows Tectonic Wave to compete with the strongest superhumans in the LGA system. Tectonic has an incredibly strong bone structure which, when paired with shock absorbing skin and extremely dense muscles, allows him to handle a large amount of the force his super-strength puts on his body, while his rapid regeneration takes care of the rest. Small arms fire will only cause minor penetration, but high powered weaponry like rail-guns and high explosives can cause him large amounts of injury, but due to his regerative abilities, Tectonic Wave's injuries are quickly dealt with. Using his extreme leg-strength, Tec can run at speeds nearly exceeding Mach 2 and can leap distances of over 3 miles in a single bound. Accelerated Regeneration & Body Reconstruction Tectonic Wave's second ability is accelerated regeneration, and it operates the exact same way across the Amalgam Trio. From Storm Flare's page: "Like the Robur, her metabolism is accelerated to a point that makes her almost invincible. Any wound that she receives will regenerate and heal completely within a few seconds. If a significant portion of her body is severed, such as a limb, the cells will break apart in the severed section, and like magnets, be attracted to their previous placement and reform on her body. This process is all controlled by the nucleus each individual cell, which has stored memory of its proper allocation on her anatomy, making her literally invincible as she can reconstruct herself from any wound. The only limitation to this ability is the energy her body requires to regenerate and reform. Being required to regenerate and reform over and over again drains her body's stores and will eventually cause the process to start slowing down and eventually stop altogether. The only way to effectively kill her through normal means before her energy supplies ran out would be to simultaneously destroy every cell in her body leaving none to reform or regenerate." The only difference is that because of Tectonic Wave's advanced age ahead of his siblings, the speed at which Tec regenerates is greatly increased. Also, it takes Tec longer to run out energy and cease regenerating than the other two Amalgam subjects. Lightning Emission Because Tec is a fusion of Rohaz-Robur and Rohaz-Mentis he possesses an "Elemental Architecture", which allows him to have abilities involving the command of energies and elements. The ability that Tec gained from this is the ability to emit electricity from his body. Tec is not well trained in the use of this ability as a direct attack so he does not focus and arc electricity at ranged targets, but he has a number of other uses for the ability. Tectonic can emit electricity in all directions from his body as a means to deter and damage melee target all around him. He can also focus electricity into his muscles to push himself beyond the limits his muscles normally allow him to go. Another common use he has for the ability is conducting electricity thorugh his katanas and using the electiricty as "magnetic chains" that he can use to throw and whip his blades through the air. Tec's favorite use of the ability is "Riding the Lightning", in which he creates a specific charge of electiricty on a specific body part and then arcs the opposite charge of electricity from the given body part forcing his body to follow the electrical arc like a magnet. Using this ability allows Tec to move at speeds nearing 90% the speed of light, but he can only use the technique for extremely short instants of time. When using the ability, onlookers see Tec as if he is teleporting along a flash of lightning. Normally Tec only travels extremely short distances by riding the lighting ( about 20 yards at max usually ), and the longest distance he has forced himself to go using the technique was over 1000 miles when escaping the blast-zone of the Sunhawk's crash, which was also the first time he used the ability. Though the technique is incredibly useful, it is extremely draining on his body's energy reserves so he uses it sparingly. Skilled Fighter Tectonic Wave trained and mastered the art of the samurai early in his life which allowed him adapt and gain superhumanly high dexterity, agility, reflexes, and balance. When he rejoined with the other Amalgam subjects, Tec learned and mastered multiple martial arts disciplines from training he received from Storm Flare. Tectonic Wave has no problems maneuvering at high speeds or performing acrobatic feats. Rapid spins and flips cause Tec no disorientation or loss of balance. His reflexes allow him to easily parry and dodge incoming attacks from melee opponents. To date the only the only beings that have been able to keep up with his extreme speed in melee combat are his siblings Storm Flare and Steel Talon. Sub-Evolution During the battle of Demith, Tectonic Wave underwent the sub-evolution that turned his hair to its present white state. This sub-evolution signifies Tectonic Wave's step into absolute Rohaz adulthood. Though it usually takes most Rohaz much longer to reach this point, the slight accelerated growth that Tectonic Wave underwent caused him to get a significant head start towards it. Before undergoing the evolution, Tectonic Wave's powers were relatively on par with his siblings, but afterwords Tec's powers had been propelled forwards. Making him the strongest of his trio. Another effect of the evolution is it causes the given Rohaz's powers to undergo the fastest growth they will ever have within the Rohaz's lifetime. This rate is so fast that Tectonic Wave's powers can easily double their effectiveness within the period of a century.